sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodsail Blackhands
The Bloodsail Blackhands are one of the former Pirate Court crews which sail, raid and plunder in the South Seas. History Beginning Rumored that once these pirates of the Great Sea started from a little branch of the Bloodsail Buccaneers they have always fought for there own interests. First Captain and Pirate Lord of the Blackhands crew was the aged troll wizard Warzak who after the reopening of the Dark Portal has gathered Horde veterans abondened by their former Warlords and started pillaging in the Great Sea trade ships under the black flag. Building up a strong crew on his personal battle frigate, the Crown, Warzak made himself a name as pirate and wise leader. But because of his age he passed over the leadership to his first mate, an Blood Elf noble from Silvermoon City, Razzax who has proven as a worthy pirate as well. The new Captain was dreaming about a whole pirate fleet and started the project of building the greatest and most heavy armed ship on the sea ever. Under Razzax leadership the Bloodsail Blackhands crew gained their name as cruel and cunning, later he proclaimed himself as King Razzax the Cruel. But his reign was forced to come to an end soon, after the wedding with the 'pirate princess' Aramilia, a free thinking Sin'Dorei from Quel'Thalas who dedicated her life to the sea, the 'King' mysteriously disappeared and left the princess alone. The 'Princess' abandoned the crew herself later as all hope finding Razzax was lost. The other leading crew members accepting the situation as it is started thinking about a new Captain as old Warzak was not in state to take over this post. Zyhra, later known as the Pirate Queen, took over with the help of her twin sister Zuzaba. The two troll females were cunning and strong together but even in this moment there where already several other ideas about leading the crew and its future. The Fleet Master Shadowtroll challenged Zyhra on a duel in the Gurubashi Arena about the leadership of the crew, he won and became the new Captain. Later the troll females started a mutiny on the ship which failed. Many pirates killed each other or have been lost on sea, what happened to many is till today unknown. The second generation of Blackhands Pirates The weakened pirate crew was struggling with some last smuggling missions to regain their old glory but did not succeed. After the Captain itself was imprisoned by Nagas for several months all remaining pirates have been hiding or have been cough and later hung. Time passed but the will to reform the Bloodsail Blackhands was still alive and yet Shadowtroll free, managed to find the legendary Kings Hate vessel of Captain Razzax and rebuild partly the crew. Since then they are back on sea and plundering when the chance arises! Relationships The Pirate Court Along with the Salty Tide Privateers, the Bloodsail Blackhands are one of the founder crews which called out the Pirate Court. The Court is ruled by the Pirate Lords and the supreme Pirate Code written by the first Lords. Wars and conflicts with other factions Under Captain Shadowtroll's leadership the Blackhands have fought countless battles and war like conflicts. *The war against the Undercity was from pirate point of view started by the House of Sylvanas after Deathstalkers attacked the crew member Alanso, untill then the Bloodsail Blackhands had a neutral standing towards Queen Sylvanas. After several attacks and counterattacks from both side in Tirisfal and Stranglethorn Vale the pirates could not stand a long lasting war and were forced into stopping all kind of offensives, leaving the House victorious. Pirates are hated in Lordaeron just as House members arent welcome in Stranglethorn Vale. *Conflict with the Heritage of Zandalar, was because of personal hatred between Captain Shadowtroll towards Ryleen and Warlord Snicka. The battles between these two groups are countless with win and losses from both sides which continue till today. After Captain Solanar Everstride took over the leadership he bough the Blackhand pirates together with Pirate Court vessels into war with the Stormwind Kingdom. *War on Stormwind, several attacks on Westfal plundering Sentinel Hill and occupying the fallen west for several weeks. Noteable members *Captain Warzak the old. First Captain of the Blackhands. (first generation) *Captain Razzax the Cruel. Second Captain and former First Mate on the Crown. (first generation) *Zyhra and Zuzaba. Twin sister Captain and third leader of the Blackhands. (first generation) *Captain Shadowtroll. Fourth Captain of the Blackhands and first Pirate Lord. (first generation) *Captain Wysp of the Morning Star (deceased). Former fleet master of the new Blackhands. (second generation) *Captain Solanar of the Morning Star. Former ship doctor and second Pirate Lord of the Blackhands. (second generation) *Boatswain Snakeeyes. 'Royal Guard' officer for the Pirate Lords. (second generation) *First Mate Rignor Skullcracker. First Mate of the Kings Hate. (second generation) *Donnie Danger the Dangerous. Cruel pirate and later known as the 'Codex Keeper'. (second generation) Comments Category:Organizations Category:Pirates